


Out for a drink

by Hiddlesconda



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Co się stało po odcinku 3x05, kiedy Barry zaprosił Juliana na drinka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out for a Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451016) by [superallens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens). 



Barry spojrzał na swoje zawalone papierami biurko, czując, jak żołądek skręca mu się z nerwów. Zdołał wreszcie nakłonić Juliana, by ten otworzył się przed nim i w rezultacie mężczyzna pozwolił mu zostać w laboratorium. Barry osiągnął tego dnia wszystko czego chciał, ale nie mógł przestać czuć się winny, kiedy patrzył, jak Julian zmierza w stronę drzwi. 

Ten zwykle pewny siebie człowiek wydawał się tak zamknięty w sobie, tak rozdarty smutkiem, że Barry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął mu współczuć.

– Julian – Barry zawołał swojego współpracownika, a ten zatrzymał się w drzwiach spoglądając na niego przez ramię. – Chcesz pójść na drinka?

Julian odwrócił się twarzą do Barry’ego, a jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Ah, to coś nowego. 

– Jasne, chętnie – odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

***

Z dwoma piwami, Barry wszedł do boksu, który Julian zajął dla nich. Zdecydowali się przyjść do lokalnego baru znajdującego się kilka przecznic od CCPD. To był miły wieczór, a trochę świeżego powietrza i spacer jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

Ich stolik był ukryty w kącie, przez co światło było lekko przyciemnione, a powietrze trochę zbyt duszne.

Barry przesunął jedną z butelek po stoliku, a Julian chwycił ją siadając naprzeciwko niego i zaczął powoli sączyć piwo.

– Stawiam pierwszą kolejkę – powiedział Barry wznosząc swoją butelkę w jego kierunku. Julian posyłając mu półuśmiech stuknął swoim piwem jego i jednocześnie wzięli łyk.

Blondyn zaczął przyglądać się pianie tworzącej się na wierzchu napoju. Siedząc tam, czuł na swoich ramionach ciężar świata. Zdecydowanie będzie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Barry wyrywając Juliana z zamyślenia.

– Tak, Allen, w porządku.

– Słuchaj, wiem, że mi nie ufasz, ani mnie nie lubisz, ale możesz ze mną rozmawiać. Widzę, że coś cię dręczy, a duszenie tego w sobie nie pomaga – stwierdził Barry pochylając się w jego stronę. – Chodzi o twoją rodzinę?

– Nie powinienem był mówić ci o tym.

– A jednak to zrobiłeś.

– Po prostu nie mówiłem o tym już od jakiegoś czasu, to nieco przytłaczające – westchnął Julian biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

– Przypuszczam, że już długo nie masz z nimi kontaktu.

– A jak myślisz, Allen? – zapytał Julian rozdrażniony. – Byłem pieprzoną czarną owcą w rodzinie. Kiedy dostrzegłem okazję, żeby się od nich uwolnić, uciekłem i nigdy więcej nie wracałem do tego.

Barry wyprostował się w swoim fotelu i znieruchomiał. Spodziewał się krótkiej odpowiedzi jak ta, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak go zaskoczy.

– Ale dość o mojej rodzinie – powiedział Julian i odchrząknął. – Jaka była twoja matka?

– Od kiedy interesujesz się moją matką?

– Wspomniałeś o niej wcześniej, w laboratorium, ale bardzo zwięźle. Rozbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Poza tym, wolałbym nie siedzieć tu w ciszy.

– Oh, więc… – mruknął Barry. – Została zamordowana, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat. Mój ojciec został o to niesłusznie oskarżony i skazany na dożywocie. Prawdopodobnie słyszałeś o tym w wiadomościach, Harrison Wells przyznał się do tego.

– Tak, pamiętam, czytałem o tym.

– I, um… Moja mama w pewnym sensie była mamą marzeń. Dzieciaki w szkole dokuczały mi za to że byłem zbyt niski, albo zbyt mądry i za każdym razem, kiedy wracałem do domu, ona wiedziała. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że dokładnie wiedziała co się stało i potrafiła sprawić, że czułem się lepiej. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i zawsze mogłem na nią liczyć – Barry uśmiechnął się smutno patrząc na swoje dłonie, którymi kreślił na butelce kółka.

– A twój ojciec?

– Po tym jak Harrison Wells przyznał się do zamordowania mojej mamy, został wypuszczony z Iron Heights i byłem tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że go odzyskam. Joe wychowywał mnie przez praktycznie całe moje życie i był wspaniałym rodzicem, ale nigdy nie był dla mnie jak Henry Allen. Mój ojciec wyjechał z Central City, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tego „nowego świata” i nie chciał rozpraszać mnie w mojej pracy i…

– Jak mógł rozpraszać cię w byciu śledczym?

– To długa historia – Julian zrozumiał, że Barry nie chciał o tym mówić. Zachęcił go do kontynuowania. – Kiedy wrócił… – Barry powiedział wolno, a jego głos stał się lekko zachrypnięty – wszystko było wspaniale, nawet, powiedziałbym idealnie. A potem został zamordowany. Na moich oczach.

Barry zaśmiał się gorzko i spojrzał na Juliana znad butelki piwa. Ten patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Wiesz kto to zrobił? – Barry zawahał się. Gdy spojrzał w jego krystalicznie niebieskie oczy poczuł, że nie jest w stanie go okłamać. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że ufał mu. Może to zmiana otoczenia i bardziej wyluzowane miejsce sprawiło, że stał się spokojniejszy. 

– Tak – szepnął pod nosem, czując, że jego oczy wilgotnieją.

– Złapałeś go?

– Już dawno go nie ma – powiedział gorzko Barry, a blondyn spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

– Co masz na myśli, Allen?

– Wierzę, że Flash zabił go – oczy Juliana rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy to usłyszał.

– Zoom zabił twojego ojca? – zapytał, a Barry kiwnął głową. Pochylił się w jego stronę, więc teraz ich twarze dzieliło jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów.

– To już przeszłość, nic już nie mogę na to poradzić – szepnął Barry.

– Przykro mi, Allen – powiedział Julian spoglądając na niego. Barry odpowiedział jedynie wzruszeniem ramion.

Siedzieli przez kilka minut w komfortowej ciszy, zanim znowu odezwał się Julian.

– Myślę, że czas na coś mocniejszego. Teraz ja stawiam – mówiąc to wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w kierunku baru. Barry wypił resztę swojego piwa zanim odstawił na bok pustą butelkę. To miał być ciekawy wieczór.

***

Kilka kolejek później Julian zaczął patrzeć na Barry’ego z zachwytem.

– Jak to możliwe, że nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie jesteś pijany? – zapytał biorąc łyk tequili. 

– Mam tę… odporność, która sprawia, że upicie się jest dla mnie prawie niemożliwe.

– To musi był kurewsko do dupy – wymamrotał Julian wypijając resztę drinka, ustawił pusty kieliszek obok tych, które już wcześniej opróżnili.

– Czasami – zaśmiał się Barry. – Chociaż czasem fajnie jest obserwować ludzi.

– Nareszcie coś co nas łączy – powiedział blondyn, wstając ze swojego miejsca i przysuwając się bliżej drugiego mężczyzny. 

Barry pomyślał, jak bardzo zabawny jest wstawiony Julian. Kiedy opuści gardę i przestaje tak bardzo przejmować się metaludźmi i pracą, staje się trochę dziecinny i beztroski. Naprawdę uroczo beztroski.

Serce Barry’ego zabiło mocniej, kiedy Julian odgarnął kosmyk włosów z oczu, odsłaniając ich błękitną głębię, która powoli stawała się jego obsesją.

– Moi znajomi z Anglii i ja mieliśmy taką zabawę, wybierasz osobę znajdującą się w barze i wymyślasz jej historię.

– Oh, nie – zaśmiał się Barry i dokończył drinka. Oczywiście alkohol na niego nie działał, ale warto było dla tych trzech sekund zamroczenia.

– Na przykład, tamta kobieta – powiedział Julian wskazując na panią w średnim wieku w eleganckim kostiumie, która rozmawiała przez telefon. – Właśnie teraz rozmawia z opiekunką, najwyraźniej mały Tommy ma grypę żołądkową i chcę powrotu swojej mamy. Mama chętnie wróciłaby do domu, ale cholera, to jej babski wieczór.

– O mój boże – Barry trzymał rękę przyciśniętą do ust, by stłumić chichot.

– Teraz ty spróbuj, Allen.

– Wiesz, możesz nazywać mnie Barry.

– Nie, już zawsze będziesz Allenem – mruknął Julian. – Spróbuj z tamtym facetem. Jaka jest jego historia?

Barry spojrzał na mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce siedzącego przy barze.

– Okej, więc, wygląda jakby od kilku minut czekał na swoją gorącą randkę – mężczyzna przy barze powąchał teraz swoją koszulkę – martwi się, że wciąż pachnie sokiem, bo pracuje w jakimś obskurnym barze sprzedającym smoothie czy coś w tym stylu. Myślisz, że jego partner go wystawi?

– Oh, na pewno – zamruczał blondyn przysuwając się bliżej, by lepiej przyjrzeć się człowiekowi przy barze. – Wydaje się być kutasem.

– Wygląda na miłego faceta! – Julian odwrócił się w stronę Barry’ego a ich ramiona otarły się o siebie.

– Jeśli tak bardzo masz na niego ochotę to idź, uratuj go od nieudanej randki – Barry zaśmiał się nadal patrząc na mężczyznę przy barze.

– Zabawne – zachichotał. – Ale nie, on nie jest w moim typie.

– Masz swój typ? 

– Każdy ma swój typ, Julian.

– Ja nie.

– Serio? Nie zauważyłeś jakie osoby najczęściej cię pociągały albo z jakimi się umawiałeś?

– Nie – wymruczał Julian. – Więc jaki jest twój typ?

– Iris twierdzi, że są to niskie blondynki z ładnymi oczami.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Julian a Barry uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

– Mhm.

– I zgadzasz się z tą hipotezą? – zapytał blondyn przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

– Całkowicie.

Julian uśmiechnął się chwytając Barry’ego za kołnierzyk koszuli i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Barry położył swoje dłonie na jego szczęce i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

Czuł jak jego serce bije szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w jego życiu. Jeśli właśnie taki powinien być pocałunek, to cholera, wcześniej sporo go omijało.

Usta Juliana były miękkie i spierzchnięte jednocześnie. Barry zauważył, że pachniał jak mieszanka sosny i przypraw. Podobnie jak jego dom w dzieciństwie. 

Barry przerwał pocałunek tylko na chwilę, by w tej samej chwili rozpocząć go na nowo. Julian był uzależniający w pewnym sensie. Gdyby Barry wiedział, że całowanie tego człowieka będzie tak wspaniałe, prawdopodobnie nie pocałowałby go w ogóle, bo teraz nie chciał przestać.

W końcu jednak oderwali się od siebie, obaj z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach.

– Pachniesz jak święta – wyszeptał Barry na co Julian zmarszczył nos.

– Zamknij się, idioto.

– Chętnie – Barry uśmiechnął się i ponownie przycisnął swoje usta do Juliana.


End file.
